Stairs
by Kousuke
Summary: I've walked down these stairs before... What? And i know....there is blood lying at the end....of the floor. Au and no yxh.
1. Chapter 1

**Kousuke: Yes! I am back from my vacation where I have come up with the idea of this chilling story. I am utterly happy. Please Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any YuYuHakusho characters but I do own the idea of this story.**

**Dedication: I believe this will have no center attention to anyone.**

**Rating: T for teen due to disturbing parts and language.**

**Type: Au, but no YXH.**

_**STAIRS**_

_**Chapter 1: First Step.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

The short one, with raven hair-sprouted with a white starburst in the middle, opened the metal doors, sidestepping so his arrival could walk in. Ahead of the two was maybe just a couple feet worth of old cracked wood floor, and then a deep flight of dark stairs. With the doors to the shack open behind them, the light from the sun lit up the first 3 stairs, the rest still leading down into the darkness.

"Step forward." The shorter one whispered, who is the one who had just kidnapped the boy next to him to bring him here.

"….Why did you bring me here…..and who are you?" The other boy yelled.

The one shorter fellow let go of the metal doors, them closing a powerful slam happening.

"I brought you because….I know you worst fear, Yusuke." A dim light then suddenly flickered on, Yusuke noticing that it hung in a small lantern above maybe half way down the steps. Now at least 7 steps were lit up, but it still wouldn't make a difference if all were lit up.

"What?" Yusuke blinked.

"Darkened stairs. I know you show fear of steep darkened stairs. Now I want you to walk down them….for a prize." He smiled slyly.

"What prize!" Yusuke yelled.

"To…be able to live." The shorter one admitted smiling calmly at Yusuke.

Yusuke stood still.

"Do you think you can make it? Do you think….-"

"Damn!" Yusuke whined, as he tugged and tugged on the metal doors, not noticing he isn't getting anywhere.

"No use…..The only way out is at a end of a hall…..that indeed begins at the bottom of the stairs." He chuckled.

Yusuke stopped tugging. He sighed heavily, rubbing his hand through his slicked greasy hair. Exhausted he turned to his enemy. "Who are you?"

"My name….is Hiei. I kidnap many people, but only to try and make them help there self with there fear of stairs. And, well, none of them could face it. No one ever made it to those doors…..no one….never made it….to that 20th step." Hiei chuckled.

Yusuke's heart thumped with much fear, be he managed to step forward where the steps….began.

"Very Well."

"I've……walked down these stairs before…..in my dreams." Yusuke showed fear.

"Really?"

"…And I know there is blood every step I take."

"What makes you think that, Yusuke?"

"I know there is painful screams…..hidden in the memories of the walls…."

"Hmph."

"I know there is something watching me……every step I take."

Yusuke breathed deeply and then within minutes he stepped onto the first step. Then there came this hissing, sparking noise from above him. Suddenly it became pitch black as that stupid little dim light finally failed.

It wasn't long after that before Yusuke felt uneasy. He heard other heavy breathing which he could tell wasn't his…..

And he shuddered as fresh blood, he felt, dripped heavily onto his body…..

"Now……let it begin…."

"Good Luck." Hiei spoke before leaving the shack locking all doors and the top entry way of the stairs….so Yusuke couldn't head back.

Yusuke broke out in screams as he felt sharp claws razor his back.

He then felt his own blood form from his mouth.

Only 19 _Steps_ to go.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Kousuke: I thought that was a awesome start. The next chap will be up soon. Bye!**


	2. A new Outcome

**Kousuke: Read and please enjoy. Actually you better because I DO NOT want to update but I am just for u people. Lol just kidding! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Rating : T**

**STAIRS**

**Chapter 2: Almost there.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yusuke was really 'shaking in his boots' now. He could here many strange noises which sounded like screams of woman and children and then chuckles of anything possible watching him.

The blood trickling down his leg from something that scratched him wasn't what made him stiff, and not able to move. It was his 100 loss of bravery. He wanted to be home cuddling with his parents….in his warm bed…..safe out of here. But if he wanted that, he had to leave this first step and face all the rest 19 of them.

Yusuke pushed both of his hands onto the walls beside him. He could feel all the spiders and cockroaches crawling around them and up his sleeves.

Yusuke closed his eyes tight, and he panted over and over again as if he ran miles and miles. When he opened his eyes he was hoping for a dream of this, but it was real. He knew this as he felt his tears fall from his face.

Yusuke shot his head up as he heard a muffled growl, sounding very close to him. Yusuke stopped thinking of it. And then…..he raised a foot then stepped to the next step with both.

He then knew where the growl came from. Standing clear in front of his face was….something that looked like a cross between a wolf and a bear. If had the face of a wolf and the body of a bear. Its teeth were probably as sharp as a katana sword, and its yellow eyes were shaped like moons. It had blood covered everywhere all over its mouth and the rest of its body. Yusuke believed this blood wasn't 'its' own.

The creature lunged forward at him. Yusuke thought quick enough, and he meant to try and dodge but he lost balance and fell down. He tumbled all the way to the ninth step. The creature ran down to him but it disappeared in thin air. But to make a long story short it was killed with out a weapon….and its blood flowed everywhere covering Yusuke from head to toe.

Yusuke wiped the crimson liquid from his eyes the best he could. He was happy he was farther down the steps, but this would mean he probably was heading for more danger.

Yusuke felt a sudden rush of pain as it felt like a knife was being carved into his arm. There was nothing there doing it, but his arm was like paper…there were being words carved into it.

After suffering for a long time, Yusuke managed to read it. He was used to all the blood every where on him.

_**Are you ready? Can you face it all?**_

Yusuke read it over and over again to try and understand. The growls and screams and chuckles didn't help him be able to think much either.

Yusuke looked around, still trying to pier through the darkness. All he could see and smell was blood. Yusuke shivered and curled his knees to his stomach.

He broke a piece of woods off the wall, the turantula's crawling out of it. He took it and carved into his other arm…

'**_Yes'_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kousuke: Short but enjoyous.


	3. Sound Of Death

**Kousuke: I hadn't updated this in a while…..hmm….Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Down own.**

**Rating: T**

**STAIRS**

**Chapter 3: Sound of Death**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yusuke was breathing as hard as fast possible. If he had asthma he would have died already.

But now he wished he would really just die…

He figured when he fell down the steps from that thing a couple hours ago, why not tumble down by himself?

All the blood that was on him dried up now, leaving it like an amber color of blood.

Yusuke shook his head, but proceeded to stand up and get ready for his 'tumble.'

Yusuke lunged forward a bit, and then fell. As soon as he hit the step in front of him it broke in half. It was like recoiling against the other steps. The next three steps disappeared into shattered wood too.

Yusuke hung on tight onto the edge of the step that he had fallen from. He could here it creaking; about to crack. He pulled himself up, feeling many loose pieces of small wood going through his hand. Ever have a splinter that went through your whole hand?...and stuck out the other side?

Yusuke winced in pain, pulling the rest of himself up. Gasping for a relief of his 'move' Yusuke sat against the step. He was proceeding to take the piece of wood out of his hand.

He through the wood away from him, and looked through the hole in his hand.

'_If I make it through this…..ma's gonna be pissed.'_

Yusuke stared down into the hole the shattered steps made. There were millions of dead bodies piled up below him. Some were rotted away, some were nearly new at there death.

There was a creature feasting upon alive ones.

The creature looked up at Yusuke, the insides of a person currently between his teeth.

It growled loud, baring its teeth at him. Yusuke just stood there quiestly and the creature proceeded to eat its 'dinner'.

Yusuke sat back again and began to sob. The thing he couldn't figure out is why?

Was it his fear?

Was it happy tears?

What?

He once again looked at his hand. Again there was newly blood spouting out on him.

He took and ripped some of his pants off and wrapped it around his hand. He stood up, his balance unstable.

Yusuke could here his step breaking beneath his feet. If he wanted to make it out of here, he had to jumps to the step that wasn't gone. Which would be 4 steps ahead.

-X-

He jumped, and barely made it. The edge of the step smashed into his gut as he landed like that. He coughed up a blob of blood, a trickle of it going down his neck.

He proceeded to climb up more of the step. He leaned against the wall of the shack, trying to take a rest. He was panting and crying at the same time.

…..and that must be the sound of death.

Yusuke looked over, seeing the end of the steps. It looked like a total of only 6 to go.

Yusuke managed again to stand up. He wanted to make it, he wanted to live.

He started to walk down the stairs, his eyes closed for it.

He made it only one step before there was an odd screech and that same creature broke up from the stairs in front of him.

He froze in fear. It looked hungry for human flesh once more.

Yusuke turned around….not wanting to see what this thing looked like. It could give him nightmares…..for the rest of his life. Even if it only lasted another few seconds.

The creature took its very long claws and lunged them at Yusuke.

Yusuke suddenly had a feeling to scream as loud as he could, but nothing but a few last tears came out.

He looked down at his stomach, where the few last inches of the creature claws were sticking out of his stomach. It attacked him through the back.

It roared loudly and then pulled on Yusuke, his claws still set through him. Yusuke lost his balance and fell flat on his face. The creature then proceeded to drag him down the stairs.

When it reached the end of the stairs, there was indeed a puddle of blood lying at the end of the floor. Like Yusuke imagined.

There was again a small flight of stairs right next to those. The creature was about to drag him down those, but Yusuke opened his eyes, finally seeing the metal doors at least 20 feet away from him. It was the way out.

He looked over and seen a pipe sticking out of the floor. He grabbed onto it and tried to get away from the creature, hoping it would release its claws from Yusuke.

The creature didn't notice Yusuke was doing this, and tried to pull him. Its claws flung out of Yusuke's body from how hard he pulled, and how Yusuke was hanging on to something. Yusuke chuckles and sprinted up and began to run towards the door.

-X-

He crashed out of the doors, feeling the sun light on his face and the smell of fresh air.

Yusuke fell to the ground. He was way to damaged to move another inch.

He could here that creatures angry growls, but it wouldn't step into the sun light.

Yusuke smiled as he lay there in the grass crying of joy.

There was much pain over his body. He was sure he would die…..you could probably see through his stomach the creature cut so deep.

Yusuke chuckles slightly before closing his eyes.

"Over Here!" An officer yelled, many ambulance people following him.

"What the hell? What happened to the young boy? Get the bed over here now!" The officer yelled, carefully examining Yusuke.

The ambulance men brought the ambulance bed to Yusuke.

The officer lifted him up onto the bed, immediately getting covered by his blood.

"Is he gone sir?" The ambulance man asked, lifting Yusuke up into the ambulance.

"Yes men…."

Hiei stood on top of his 'killing shack' staring down at Yusuke. "Shame shame shame…."

"……we lost him."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Kousuke: Yes. Indeed it's over but at least I liked the ending.**


End file.
